


Daemon World

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [38]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: There's a lot of things Yuri thought he'd do once he left the orphanage.This was not one of them.





	Daemon World

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Have the boy pretend to be a girl to get on the adventure for a change."
> 
> There was supposed to be more to this. But then I lost inspiration.

        When Yuri had been young, there’d been an older boy. His deamon had been a poodle, but his hair had been dark and his eyes, too.

        Yuri had only seen him once, when he’d first come to the orphanage. 

        He’d aged out of it before Yuri could meet him again. 

        He ran along the rooftop with Mila chasing him and Potya at his side. Mila laughed loudly and full of mirth as their pursuers tripped over themselves and slid about on the slanted roof. 

        Mila slipped down the roof and over the fence and into the orphanage courtyard with her deamon Tasha, followed closely by Yuri and Potya. As soon as Yuri had landed in the grass, Mila turned her face up towards the children who’d been chasing them. 

        She stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down, laughing as they ran away. She stood tall, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to Yuri with a big smile. 

        “That’ll show ‘em for picking on us!” she exclaimed. Tasha squaked, flying up to land on Mila’s shoulder. 

        Tasha was a large, magnificent hawk. Potya, however, was barely the size of a kitten. A white tiger kitten, but a kitten nonetheless. Even so, she still managed to land on her feet while Yuri had fallen on his butt. Once  _ again _ .

        “Eh hem!”

        Yuri and Mila turned to see their matron, Lila, and her minx. Lila looked very cross indeed as she crossed her arms and pinched her features. Not that they were ever  _ unpinched _ , but she looked particularly angry at that moment. 

        “The amount of times you two have broken the rules is far too numerous to count by now,” she snapped. “No dinner tonight, but you shall be charged with washing up after it. For now, you are to go to your rooms and stay there.”

        Yuri gawked at her. “That’s not fair-!” he exclaimed. Lila sent him a chilling look. 

        “Life is not fair,” she seethed. “Now, to your rooms or your punishment will last the week.”

        Mila took Yuri’s arm, pulling him to his feet and dragging him inside. Yuri grumbled as he shook her off. 

        “What’s her deal?” he mumbled. 

        Potya circled his legs, purring softly. “Well, if you’d ever paid any attention, you’d know that they were expecting an important guest today,” she claimed, making Yuri bristle. 

        “Oh great! Another adoption for one of the kids and leaving us to feel plenty abandoned once again!” Yuri exclaimed, kicking at his bedroom door in frustration. “Any idea who this prat is?”

        Potya purred, rubbing against Yuri. “It’s not like it’s my job to pay attention,” she teased, making Yuri growl and throw open his door with more force than necessary. 

        “Yuri, this may be our chance,” Mila said, standing in the doorway and leaning against the frame. “You know, get out of here. Run away. Start our lives somewhere else where no one knows our names or our faces or where we come from.”

        Yuri pondered it, looking at the bag hanging off his bedpost. Its contents were all he had left from his grandfather, his last living relative. And this life he’d lived… it wasn’t the one his grandfather had imagined for him when he’d still been alive.

        “So we sneak on this airship tonight?” Yuri asked. 

        There was a special shine in Mila’s eye. “I’ll race you to it,” she said. 

        Yuri grinned, nodding resolutely. The shout of the maton had Mila scurrying off to her room and Yuri shutting the door behind him. 

        He picked up the leather satchel. 

        He had some preparing to do.

* * *

        Yuri growled as he scrubbed at the dishes in the sink. The door to the dining hall swung open as one of the servants brought in more empty plates and platters to be cleaned, and for a split second Yuri could see all the “important” people sitting at the high table.

        Mila was at the other sink, her hair tied back in a handkerchief like Yuri’s as she scrubbed at the pots and pans that were no longer in use for the evening. 

        They shared a look and Yuri’s eyes flickered to the hidden bags beneath the kitchen table. Mila furrowed her brows and sent Yuri a sign to be patient.

        Yuri growled again as he turned away in a huff. He was never known to be patient.

        The clock ticked irritability the the sound of echoing laughs drifted from the dining hall. Cooks shouted orders while servants scurried to obey them. The ceiling creaked, evidence that the young ones who weren’t meant to be up were still up and about and spying on things they should be. 

        It wasn’t that many years ago Yuri had been the same.

_         Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  _

        The clock chimed nine and Yuri looked over to Mila. No one was looking in either of their directions. He ran to her, grabbing her arm. 

        “When did you say say the airship was leaving?” he asked. 

        Mila looked towards the clock, her face paling. “Nine thirty! Let’s go!”

        Yuri and Mila grabbed their stashed bags and fled from the room with Tasha and Potya, angry shouts of the cooks echoing after them. 

        The docks where the airship was stored was several streets away, but it was not a kind part of town they had to go through to get there. 

        The homeless, the crooks, and trash made their escape difficult. Dodging them and various times they had to turn down an alley to avoid those with weapons. 

        Then there were the snatchers. 

        They liked those who had rare deamons but wouldn’t be missed by society. In their region, both Yuri and Mila fit that description to a T. One of the many,  _ many  _ reasons neither had been allowed outside the orphanage after dark.

        “Yuri, run!” Mila shouted, pushing him down an alleyway when individuals began approaching them from all sides. 

        They formed into one group and began chasing the duo. Broken lamps caused a lack of light to see as they ran down the streets, the cursing and screaming of those behind them echoing off the walls and taunting Mila and Yuri by making them think their pursuers were closer than they were.

        Yuri pumped his legs faster. Faster.  _ Faster _ !

        “Dead end,” he said, breathless. He turned around, his back against the wall. Mila looked around before tilting her head up the wall. 

        She cupped her hands as a step. “Yuri, climb up!” she ordered. 

        The snatchers were at the end of the alley. Yuri looked to them before nodding to Mila. He took her bag and climbed. Mila lifted him as if he were nothing to the top of the wall. As soon as he was steady, Yuri turned to reach down and help Mila up as well.

        But she’d been caught by the snatcher before their hands touched. 

        Yuri flinched away as one went to grab his extended hand and drag him down. 

        “Yuri, run!” Mila screeched. She met his eyes as she struggled against the snatchers. “Run and don’t look back!”

        It may have been the coward’s way. It surely was. Anyone a sliver braver would have jumped back down and fought to free her, not caring if they were caught as well. 

        But Yuri heeded her words, turning tail and running. 

        He jumped from the wall on the opposite side. The airship was just mere yards away. The windows were lit up brightly and the stairs had not yet been raised. 

        With a heavy heart and heavy feet, Yuri climbed the back staircase that led to the luggage area. 

        This room was dark, though the porthole connecting the room to the hallway was lit up. There was various crates and furniture draped with white sheets. When Yuri opened a chest, he saw more books than he could even imagine. And he’d thought his grandfather’s library was large.

        Yuri curled up in a concealed corner and pulled the rag off his head. He glared at it. The material was rough between his fingers and itched at his neck when he tied it around his hair. But no matter how hard he tried to throw it away, his hand would just drop once again. 

_         Useless.  _

_         Weak.  _

_         Fool. _

        Yuri’s legs curled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them, his chin resting on them. His mind went blank.

        He should have tried harder to save Mila. He could have literally done  _ anything  _ else and might have had even a  _ chance _ . 

        But he hadn’t.

        And with those thoughts filling his mind, Yuri fell asleep.

* * *

        “How did the meeting go, sir?”

        Pitchit took Yuuri’s coat as soon as he’d entered the lounge area, followed by Vicchan. Yuuri sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and letting it fall free from the slicked back style that it’d been so meticulously worked into earlier. 

        Pitchit’s features fell. “No so good, huh?” Camille poked her head out of Pitchit’s pocket and looked around. He picked her up and set her on his shoulder.

        Yuuri shook his head as he took a seat. “Lila claims there is not and never has been a Yuri Plisetsky in residence there,” he said. Pichit offered Yuuri a tall glass of cool tea and Yuuri took it graciously.

        “But isn’t that the one you grew up in?” Pichit questioned. 

        Yuuri nodded after taking a drink of his tea. “Correct,” he claimed. “And that boy was definitely there. Had I not known him during my time there, no one would know where the grandson of Nikolai Plisetsky had disappeared to.”

        He swished his drink, looking out the wall long window to the shining city below as he pondered. He took another drink before standing and moving over to the window. 

        “However, we cannot overstay our welcome,” he claimed. “We leave tonight.”

        Yuuri looked over his shoulder at a commotion outside the door. The door burst open and Takeshi came in, holding the arm of what looked to be a young girl. Though, of course, she wasn’t  _ too  _ young. Perhaps a late teenager. 

        “Yuuri, found this one in the luggage area,” he said, holding onto her arm though she struggled. 

        “Let go of me!” she shouted, pulling at the arm that held her. 

        Two bags were slung across her chest, one rest on each hip. Her clothing was ragged and torn, and she had bruises creeping out from under them. A white tiger kitten was held by the nap of its neck by Takeshi’s Takuya, a bulldog.

        “Takeshi, let her go,” Yuuri said after a moment. Takeshi shot Yuuri a look before doing as ordered. He stood in front of the open door to prevent any escape. The girl fumed. She looked ready to retort, but held her tongue. “What is your name?”

        “What’s it to you?”

        Yuuri’s eyes widened. Then he looked at her with amusement. “Well, you are currently aboard  _ my  _ airship,” he said. “Doesn’t that mean I have the right to inquire about your name?” She only glowered at Yuuri with steely blue-green eyes. “I’m not going to report you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

        Pitchit tugged on Yuuri’s sleeve. “Are you sure that’s the best idea?” he questioned. 

        Yuuri sent Pitchit a look. “Look at her; she’s harmless.”

        The girl growled and fisted her hands. “You shouldn’t underestimate me-”

        “Underestimate you? Never.” Yuuri turned back to her. He gestured to the long, winding couch and took a seat on it. After several moments, she followed though on the farest end from him. “You are obviously running from something, and from the looks of you, you ran for a very good reason.” Yuuri tilted his head, smiling just a bit. “You’re in need of some help, and help is what we do here.”

        The girl was silent. She looked down and fiddled with the cloth tied around her wrist. 

        “Yura,” she finally said, looking up. “My name- is Yura.”

* * *

        Yuri was freaking out. A lot. The amount of internal freaking out he was going through was incomprehensible.

_         What the bloody hell had possessed him to let them believe he was a girl?! _

        If anyone was looking for him, they’d be looking for a boy, not a girl, for one. 

        The man- Yuuri- he seemed nice enough, but it was quite obvious he was hiding something. 

        After he was given a meal, Yuuri instructed one of the many people aboard the airship to take “Yura” to one of the spare rooms. Her name was Yuuko, and she was the wife of Takeshi. A small yellow bird fluttered around her head as Yuuko talked. 

        Yuri basically ignored her until they’d reached the room. Yuuko opened one of the double doors and stepped to the side so Yuri could go in. 

        “This will be your room,” Yuuko said with a bright smile. “There are already some clothing in the closet and dresser, but you can put your things in there as well. Feel free to use anything in here, but some of the clothes may not fit you.”

        Yuri hesitated before nodding. 

        “It’s getting late, so I might suggest you get some rest,” Yuuko continued on. “Unless you’d like a bath?”

        Yuri’s eyes widened. “Um, no, I- I’m fine-” He froze up. He hadn’t had one in a while- the last one had been in the river because some of the older kids had thrown out the water before he’d gotten to use it. Even  _ if  _ it’d been dirty, it would have been nice. He’d almost frozen his toes off in the river.

        Yuuko nodded, softly smiling. “You’re safe here, Yura,” she claimed. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. We  _ all  _ come from some sad sort of life. Yuuri saved each of us; he brought us together, and now we’re sort of like a family.”

        Yuri looked into the ridiculously large room. “What… What exactly does he do?” he questioned. 

        “I believe that’s more for him to say himself.” With a small bow, Yuuko excused herself and shut the door with Yuri on the other side. 

        He panicked for a minute and reached for the door. The knob turned easily and opened without restraint. There weren’t any guards to keep watch over him, either. 

        Potya jumped up onto the large bed and stretched out as Yuri shut the door. He made his way over to the window and saw that they’d already taken off. They appeared to be heading in the direction of the sea.

        Potya growled a bit as she arched her back. “Well, now you’ve done it,” she taunted. “Look at the mess we’ve gotten ourselves into- Well,  _ you’ve  _ gotten us into.”

        Yuri glared at Potya before stripping of his shirt and trousers. “Stupid cat,” he grumbled. 

        “You haven’t given this any thought, have you?” Potya pressed. Yuri dug through the dresser until he found what he’d been looking for- a nightdress. He pulled it over his head and Potya laughed. “You really haven’t!”

        Yuri’s face burned as he turned back to her with his arms crossed. “Are you just going to tease me all night?” he demanded. 

        “Well, perhaps I’ll save some for tomorrow.” She seemed to grin and Yuri’s face turned even redder. But then Potya turned solemn. “How do you plan to go through with this, Yuri?”

        He sat down on the bed, sinking into the mattress. “I’ll just- I’ll it out as I go.” Potya frowned putting a paw on Yuri’s lap as she looked up into his eyes. 

        “It’ll be dangerous,” she claimed. 

        Yuri nodded in agreement. “Yeah…”

        Potya yawned and pressed Yuri to lay down, biting the blankets to drag them over him before curling up against his stomach. “Well, it seems we’ll just have to figure it out tomorrow,” she stated. 

        Yuri wrapped an arm around her, softly stroking her fur. “And we have to find Mila.”

        “Of course. I mean, I can’t exactly be stuck with you without Tasha for the rest of our life.”

        Yuri snorted and closed his eyes. “Brat.”

* * *

        The sun was too bright as it streamed in through the window, making Yuri growl and roll over in the bed, pushing a pillow over his head. He was going to kill Mila-

        Then he remembered. 

        The fluffy pillow, the soft bed, the  _ freakin’  _ nightdress. 

        He wasn’t in the orphanage anymore. 

        He was on the airship of a man that carried his name. 

        Yikes. 

        Yuri sat up and stretched as the door opened softly. Yuuko poked her head in, smiling when she saw Yuri up. Potya stretched as well. 

        “Good morning, you two,” Yuuko said as she came in, carrying a tray. “I was just about to come wake you up. It’s almost noon!” She giggled. 

        Yuri’s face paled and he rushed to pull the blankets off him. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean-”

        “No, no, Yura, no!” Yuuko exclaimed at Yuri’s frantic state. “It’s fine! I was… just teasing you. You had a long night.” Yuuko’s face fell and Yuri looked down, embarrassed at his frantic actions. Yuuko placed a hand on Yuri’s chin and tilted it up as he smiled. “Come, eat. Then you can come meet everyone and get a tour.”

        Yuri nodded slowly and allowed himself to be led to the table by the window. The tray was laid with all different kinds of exotic foods Yuri had never had the pleasure of eating. Of course, he generally only ever got bread, with a bit of hard, dry cheese if he was lucky.

        Yuri looked around the room as he ate, but didn’t spot either his or Mila’s bags anywhere. He gripped the chair’s armrest. 

        “Where’s my bags?” he questioned, looking hard at Yuuko. Yuuko didn’t notice the look as she spread jam on a slice of fluffy bread. 

        “You were still asleep this morning when I first came to collect you for breakfast,” she explained. “But I thought your clothing could do with a proper washing, so I took them. They should be almost dry by now. I’ll go check in a while to see if they are, but there’s plenty of clothing in here for you to wear in the meantime.”

        That wasn’t what worried Yuri. “But where’s my bag-s?” he demanded. 

        “They’re in the dresser over there,” Yuuko said, pointing her knife. “And all their belongings. Second drawer.”

        Yuri jumped from his seat, rushing over to the dresser and pulling open the pointed drawer. The bags whipped around and Yuri pulled out his own. He tore open the top and found the small leather bag at the bottom.

        He sighed, crooning a bit, as he held it to his chest. The odd little watch his grandfather had given him was inside. It had several figures engraved onto it, but none of which were numbers. Yuri couldn’t make heads or tails of the thing, but it was his grandfather’s gift to him. His grandfather once told him “You’ll find someone who can use it someday.”

        Yuri just didn’t know what he meant by it.

        “Oh, what’s in there?” Yuuko asked, coming up behind Yuri and making him jump. 

        “Noth- Nothing!” he exclaimed. “Just a watch from my grandfather!” Yuuko smiled, touching Yuri’s shoulder softly. 

        “It’s nice to have something to remind you of home,” she claimed. She drew her hand back. “I’ll leave you to get dressed and finish eating. I’ll see you in a bit for that tour, okay?”

        Yuri didn’t say anything as she left. Instead, he turned to Potya with a sigh. Potya jumped onto the top of the dresser then into Yuri’s arms. 

        “This is going to be more difficult than I imagined,” he grumbled, burying his face in her fur. 

        Potya snorted and growled comfortingly, rubbing her face on Yuri’s arm. He set her down and moved to the closet. All that hung in there were dresses. He moved back to the dresser. The only things were undergarments. 

        Yuri let out a muffled screech. 

        Potya snickered. “Well, they do believe you’re a girl,” she stated, causing Yuri to glare at her. “Besides, you’ve already worn a nightdress. How’s a day dress any different?” 

        In a huff, Yuri whirled around and pulled a random dress off its hanger while Potya laughed. Yuri discarded the nightgown and pulled on the day dress. It was a baby-blue color, and had a darker blue belt to tie around the middle. A second, white, layer fell longer underneath the blue to reach his knees.

        He felt ridiculous as he looked in the mirror. Covered in dirk and tangled hair and wearing a  _ girl’s dress _ . This was going to be hell.

        Yuri pulled on his shoes that had been left by the bed, and brushed his hair after Potya nipped at his ankles and ordered him to. He grumbled the entire time she watched intently as he washed his face with the towel and basin that had been left out. 

        Potya seemed to grin once he’d finished. “Now you look close enough to a girl!”

        Yuri scowled. “Get lost.”

        “I would, but we share a soul and we can’t get so far apart.”

        The statement only succeeded in irritating Yuri more.

        He idled around the room for several minutes more, no longer hungry, while waiting for Yuuko to return. After he managed to tied the belt, he tied the watch’s leather bag to it. Evidently, the best place to keep it was close enough to keep an eye on it at all times.

        When Yuuko did not reappear, Yuri stuck his head out of the door. There was no one in the hall, but Yuri could hear someone singing loudly a few rooms down in a foreign language. 

        Potya strolled out of the room, pulling Yuri along by their soul bond. Yuri grumbled as he pulled the door shut behind him. Eventually, Potya fell in step just a step behind Yuri as Yuri wandered through the airship.

        Somehow, he’d managed to make his way to the top desk. The wind up there whipped his hair around his head and he pulled the unruly strand out of his face. Movement caught his eye and Yuri turned towards it.

        The man from the night before- Yuuri, stood at the rail while his deamon rolled around on the ground. He looked content, just standing there with his head tilted upwards towards the sun. The wind didn’t seem to be as awkward with him, instead blowing the hair  _ out  _ of his face. 

        Yuri was about to make his exit- he didn’t really trust this guy and didn’t want get any closer to him- he had plans of leaving once the ship set on ground again-

        But everything was thrown out of the window when Yuuri looked over to him and smiled. 

        “Yura, good morning,” he greeted. Yuri shuffled on his feet self consciously. 

        “Morning,” he mumbled. 

        Yuuri laughed a bit, gesturing to the rail. “There’s plenty of room,” he claimed. “Join me?”

        Yuri paled at the thought and Potya curled around Yuri’s ankles in an effort to keep him from moving. Not that he would have been able to, anyway. He was far to frozen in place to do that. 

        He gaped for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth. It was dry, and no words came out. 

        Yuuri’s face downturned a bit, a look Yuri decided didn’t fit him nearly as nice as his smile did. “You’re… not afraid of heights, are you?”

        Yuri bristled at the question. “I can scale walls and run across rooftops no problem!” he exclaimed. 

        “But you’ve never been up this high before.”

        Ah. That’s it. Not that he’d let Yuuri see that.

        Yuri clenched his fists tightly and wiggled out of Potya’s hold before marching to the railing. He put his hands on it and gripped tightly. He looked out to the distance, but closed his eyes instead of looking down. 

        There was a hand on his own. Soft, but hard and rough at the same time. 

        “You’re not going to fall. I’m right here to catch you if you think you are.”

_         “You’re not going to fall.” _

_         “I’ll catch you.” _

        Yuri pushed the memory out of his mind. It was useless to think he’d ever get to see the boy again. 

        Still, though… there was something… oddly familiar…

        Nope. Nope.  _ Not  _ going there. 

        “Yura, open your eyes,” Yuuri commanded softly. Yuri hesitated, wanting to just turn away and run. But he wasn’t a  _ coward _ . He cracked his eyes open just a bit-

        And then he gasped. 

        They were flying over a hole in the clouds, and the town below was just… breathtaking. 

        Yuuri laughed at Yuri’s expression. Yuri turned to glare, but Yuuri just looked amused. He turned back to looking at the view without a word, and Yuri joined him. Though, he duly noted, he did not let go of Yuri’s hand.

        After a few moments, Yuuri’s gaze shifted to Yuri through the corner of his eye. “Is the dress satisfactory?”

        “I hate dresses.”

        “But you look very pretty in it,” Yuuri commented. 

        Yuri went pink and turned away. Potya laughed and Yuri glared. “Whatever,” he grumbled. He dangled his arms off the rail as he leaned forward. “Hey, where are we going anyway?”

        Yuuri hummed. “Up north,” he said. 

        Yuri eyed the man out of the corner of his eye. “What’s up north?”

        “A friend,” Yuuri said with a serene smile. He looked back to Yuri. “Don’t you have any friends, Yura?” he teased.

        Yuri looked away. “I used to,” he mumbled. “Not anymore. She’s- She’s gone. Kidnapped by some snatchers.”

        Yuuri went solemn. He grabbed Yuri’s hand comfortingly. “We can find her,” he said, causing Yuri to jerk and stare at him with wide eyes. Yuuri chuckled self consciously. “And if we can’t, I’m sure Viktor wouldn’t mind. He’s… a bit of an eccentric, but he’s kind. In his own way.”

        “Are you sure?” Yuri asked, not caring if he sounded too desperate. Yuuri nodded confidently. 

        “Always,” he promised. “Don’t worry. We’ll find her.”

        Yuri felt the tightness in his chest loosen as a weight lifted off of him. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you ask, there'll be no sequel. There'll be no second chapter. You're free to fantasize in the comments below to share what you think might happen, but there's nothing I particularly want to add to this AU myself at this moment. Thank you for reading, regardless.
> 
> I also blame having not actually watched Yuri!!! on Ice since it came out for any OOC-ness.


End file.
